


Epiphany

by Sapphicnihilist



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, like really slow burn, y'all i mean slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicnihilist/pseuds/Sapphicnihilist
Summary: some things you just can't speak about
Relationships: Leon/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 10





	Epiphany

Hi guys! sorry but i'm still editing this fic and will have it back up in 2-5 days. 


End file.
